


but nobody came. . .

by sxster_snapped



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Based on Roleplay, DREAM IS NOT A GOOD DUDE, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Beta Read, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is sad, dream is a bad person, no beta we die like george in manhunt, trigger warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped
Summary: Tommy's party was going to be wonderful. . . if only people had shown up. Well, at least he still has his only friend.CONTENT WARNINGS: GASLIGHTING & EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION, ABUSIVE & TOXIC FRIENDSHIPDREAM IS NOT A GOOD PERSON IN THIS (BASED OF HIS CHARACTER IN THE RP, NOT DREAM HIMSELF)DEAD DOVE: DO. NOT. EAT.this is a work based on the Dream SMP roleplay. if any of the content creators express discomfort with works like this, then i will remove this work immediately and apologize. do not send hate to any creators, please do not comment hate on this. this is a vent fic because dream's character hit a little too close to home with the gaslighting, and i needed to vent.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	but nobody came. . .

The sound of waves crashing on a beach is comforting to most people. The warmth of sand soaking into bare feet, and the soft glimmer of the moon casting a gentle glow that rivaled the lanterns scattered across the beach and hill. A few chairs placed with a perfect view of the crashing waves, untouched since they were put down. The scene was ripe for laughter, friendship, and fun. But all it held was pain.

Tommy’s feet weren’t buried in the sand like he usually did when he came to think, instead they were dangling into the cold coastal water. The temperature was a constant reminder of how far from home he was as well as a grounding reminder to not get lost in his thoughts. His fingers absentmindedly traced the cracked glass of the compass Wilbur had given to him. Tommy’s blue eyes were unfocused as they stared mindlessly into the ocean. Dried tears and sweat made him feel uncomfortably itchy, but he couldn’t find the energy to stand up. He had managed to make it to the beach, but had no energy left after his trip through the Nether to eat, let alone shower.

“Tommy?”

The blond flinched, almost falling off the sand he was perched on. He went to stand, grabbing the armor sitting next to him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He stopped and looked up at his visitor. The same carved birch mask that he had seen earlier that day greeted him, but there was no bright green hoodie. Tommy raised a hand to greet Dream, but his attention was grabbed by the soft green material sitting on his shoulders and draped down his arms. His other hand touched it and rubbed the thick material between two fingers.

“. . .right, Tommy?” Dream’s voice cut through Tommy’s confusion about the cloth. He blinked up at Dream, dull blue eyes meeting sharp green ones. A startled blink and he jerked backwards as he realized he could see Dream’s eyes, meaning Dream wasn’t wearing his mask anymore. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

Tommy grinned sheepishly, “Sorry, I’m a bit distracted.”

Dream rolled his eyes in annoyance, which made Tommy feel even worse. Dream was the only one who had been visiting him and he really had been trying to help Tommy. The blond forced himself to focus as he realized Dream was about to speak again, “I was saying that it’s not their fault for not wanting to come all the way out here. They’re busy. I just checked L’Manburg, and they’ve been building all day. Everything’s alright there, so, knowing that, are you going to be alright, Tommy?”

“Um, yeah, I get it,” Tommy muttered, turning around and staring at the ocean again. His hands tightened in the soft material covering him that he now recognized as Dream’s sweatshirt. Even just that morning he would’ve thrown the hoodie into the ocean, but now he pulled it tighter around his shoulders and embraced the slight comfort it gave him. “I don’t blame them, Dream. I wouldn’t really want to visit me either, I don’t get why you keep coming back. I’m nothing, not a threat, you can leave me alone and I’ll stop being a problem.”

Dream sat next to him, bending one knee and pulling it up to his chest. He studied Tommy for a few seconds, thinking over what to say to the broken boy. A sigh escaped his lips, startling Tommy, who had started to drift off again, “Tommy, I’m your friend.”

“You weren’t when we had a war against each other.”

“My first loyalty is to my  _ home _ , even  _ you  _ have to understand that. I need to keep this server safe and peaceful, and Wilbur’s drug van didn’t exactly seem safe or peaceful. But I gave you your freedom, so long as you followed the treaties, which Schlatt, Wilbur,  _ and  _ Pogtopia broke. Then you had to go and attack George like an idiot. Look at it logically, if you have a person who’s constantly involved in causing problems, then the only thing to do to stop the problems is to get rid of the person. I didn’t want you to be completely alone, which is why people can visit you! It’s not my fault that I was the only one who did.”

Tommy felt the frown on his face smooth itself out as he thought over Dream’s words. He nodded slowly at the logic, knowing that the man really was looking out for the server. He kicked his feet through the water, watching the nearby fish scatter as the ripples traveled out from the motion. His eyes went up the beach to where the chairs were sitting and he let out a quiet sob, “Why didn’t anyone come? I set everything up, it was going to be perfect. Wilbur said he invited everyone, but even he didn’t show up.”

Another sob was quick to follow the first, and Dream held his arms out to Tommy. The young boy flung himself into the hug, sobbing weakly into Dream’s shoulder. The cold sea breeze chilled the tears on his cheeks when he pulled away. The chill made him notice that Dream was only in a black tank top despite the fact that winter was slowly creeping down from the nearby tundra, bringing with it colder weather and even colder winds than normal off the sea. The tall brunette still seemed to be radiating heat, and Tommy found himself growing even more tired.

“C’mere, Tommy,” Dream whispered quietly. Tommy let out a startled noise as Dream stood and easily picked him up, carrying him cradled in his arms protectively like a baby. “Let’s get you to your tent, the faster you can sleep and leave this day behind you.”

Tommy mumbled a response, subconsciously clinging to the black material covering Dream’s chest. He hated how safe he felt, how tired he was. In the morning he was going to be as annoying as possible to get back at Dream for this. He felt the soft cotton of his bed, barely awake enough to realize Dream had pulled the blanket up over him to protect him from the chill. A hand ran through his hair, brushing it back from his face soothingly.

“And tomorrow you can keep working on leaving  _ them  _ behind you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading,, I'm sorry for such an angsty fic. I've had some bad experiences with manipulators and abusive friendships, and Dream's character is a MASTERFUL example of a manipulator and gaslighter. Please, reach out to someone if you ever find yourself in a friendship like Tommy's & Dream's. Stay safe everyone <3  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but not required :D


End file.
